Lonely Girl
by Kimi232
Summary: A girl who has been through a lot, and she is still going through tons of stuff.. Will the Angels be able to help before it becomes too late? please give me feed back, even though I'm not finished yet. Thank you
1. Biographies

**Bio's:**

_(Based on a true story (partially true)  
_

**Kate Sleepinghand**: The main character, She is lonely, and has had a lot of things happen in her life, even things she has never spoken of. And she misses everything, and everyone that she has once knew.

**Iris Thunders:** One of Kate's Best friends. But since Kate has moved, her and Kate hardly ever see each other any more.

**Dakota Blueside: **Iris, and Kate's Best friend. Her, and Kate hasn't seen each other for a very long time.

**Nina Sleepinghand:** Kate's Adoptive Mom. She is never happy unless others around her is in mental pain.

**Cypher Sleepinghand:** Kate's Adoptive Dad.

And of course there is Monica, Tess, Andrew, and Gloria.. If I run into more charaters, I will update this list.


	2. Chapter 1: Aquaintances

**Chapter 1: "Acquaintances"**

_Kate is 17 years old, in her life time she has been adopted by 3 families, and in foster care 4 times… After awhile she quit caring to who was her parents, and who weren't. She has always imagined that Angels were around, and that they were there keeping her safe, and keeping her company. Kate is in her room right now, with her cd player on, and her ear phones on her ears, listening to music while she does her Biology homework. Monica, Tess, Andrew, and Gloria are standing there invisible to everyone._

**Monica:** Is she my assignment?

**Tess:** Yes. …. And she will be the toughest assignment you will ever have.

**Monica:** Why is that?

**Tess: **She has been through a lot in her life time.

**Gloria:** Like what Tess?

**Tess:** Well for a starting point, she has never stayed in one place longer than one year. But there was one time she stayed somewhere for over 3 years… … She had to fight hard to stay that long… Her parents didn't want to stay… And every time child protective service got involved, her parents took her and moved.. And that is only one of the million things that is wrong here.

**Gloria: **She looks so sad… I mean, even in her eyes, she is soooo sad.

**Tess: **Yes, she is very sad. You might not believe it now, but when she was a little girl, she had a smile on her that would cheer up the saddest person, and her eyes would glow with a brightness of happiness.

**Gloria: **What was she like when she was a little girl?

**Tess:** Well, up until she was about the age of 12, she tried her hardest to cheer up everyone around her, who was the least bit unhappy. And she never gave up trying, even when the person would tell her to leave… She would come back and eventually she would cheer them up..

**Gloria:** What made her change?

**Tess: **All of the stress, and all of the mental abuse she has been through.

**Andrew:** She has also tried to kill herself multiple times.

**Monica: **_(gasps)_ Multiple!

**Andrew:** So many times, I have lost count.

**Monica:** Does she still try?

**Andrew:** She hasn't tried for a year or two, but the very last time she tried, she almost succeeded… If the nurses didn't find her, then she would of died, in only about 2 more minutes.

**Monica:** Nurses?

**Andrew: **She was placed in a mental hospital.

**Monica: **For suicide?

**Andrew: **Well… One of the times she was sent there, she was sent because of suicide, but the other times… She ran away… She found that it was much safe, and it had a much better atmosphere. ….. .. The last time she tried to kill herself, she had a big reason for it…

**Monica: **What?

**Andrew: **She was being forced to go home, and she didn't want to.. No one has believed her about any of the things that go on, and they never will..

**Monica: **Can't we make them see?

**Tess:** That's not our job Angel Girl. We are only here to comfort her, and to see that she makes it to her eighteenth birthday… and possibly even longer. Also we are here to help her find the light inside her, that was always there.

**Gloria:** Tess… In her eyes, she is so sad… She is making me want to cry.

**Tess:** She is very sad Gloria.

_Crashing and banging of objects are making loud noises in the other room. Along with loud screaming. Kate jumps from freight, then she curls up under the covers._

**Tess: **She is pretending there is an Angel there… That is the only way she has been able to make it this far, with out losing every bit of sanity that she had.

**Monica: **When do I start?

**Tess:** Now… But she is very … Well, you need to find that out on your own.. …. Just know this, even if you talk to her, and she doesn't respond how you think she should.. It doesn't mean she mean doesn't want you around…. … She has learnt in her life that to keep all of her thoughts inside, and to never let it come out in words.. Because if she does, she gets hit, or screamed at.


	3. Chapter 2: I Don't Trust You!

**Chapter 2: "I don't trust you!"**

_The next day in school, Kate walks in to her U.S. History class, and she is looking down to the ground as she walks to her seat, not even noticing the substitute teacher.. .. But Monica has noticed Kate. The bell rings, and everyone is in their seats._

**Monica:** Hello everyone, my name is Monica.

_Monica glances over to Kate, but Kate hasn't looked up yet, she is writing something in her notebook._

**Monica:** I will be your substitute teacher, until Mrs. Nightberg can get back.

_A boy raises his hand_

**Monica:** Yes?

**Boy:** Has she had her baby yet?

**Monica: **No, she is still a few weeks away, but she is order to bed rest, so she can't come in to work until she has the baby.

**Boy:** oh.

_Monica glances over to find Kate with her hand up_

**Monica: **Yes?

**Kate:** May I go to the restroom?

**Monica: **Sure. _(thinks "Well, at least that is a start")_

_Class has ended, and Kate hasn't returned, not even to grab her books. And Tess shows up._

**Tess:** You've better go talk to her Angel Girl… She is still in the restroom.

_Monica nods, and runs for the bathroom, with Kate's books, and Tess disappears… As Monica walks in, she sees Kate curled up on the floor, in the corner, crying. Monica immediately rushes towards her._

**Monica: **Kate, what's wrong?

**Kate:**_(crying)_ How do you know my name?

**Monica:** I took attendance.

**Kate: **oh.

**Monica:** Why are you crying?

**Kate:** You wouldn't care. _(starts getting up)_ Nobody does _(she starts to leave)_

**Monica:** You might need these next class.

_Kate looks at Monica, then looks at the books, and she walks up, and takes them, and runs off to her next class. Tess shows up._

**Monica:** Why wont she trust me Tess?

**Tess:** She trusts no one… she has opened up to so many people, thinking that this time would be the one who would care enough to listen, and help. But every single time she has opened up to people for help, she has been hurt.

**Monica:** What do I do?

**Tess:** Just keep trying…. She wants to tell you.. She is just scared.

**Monica:** Scared that I might hurt her like the others?

**Tess:** Now your catching on.

_Tess disappears. And Monica goes to the classroom, this class period is her free time… In the middle of the period Kate runs in crying, and is hiding under her school desk. Monica walks up._

**Monica:** What's wrong?

**Kate:**_(crying)_ Just leave me alone.

**Monica:** If you wanted me to leave you alone, then why did you run here, and not to the bathroom?

**Kate: **Because!

**Monica:** Please tell me what is troubling you so much.

**Kate:** You don't care, No one does!

**Monica:** I do care! I'm not like all of the other ones, who have hurt you, and let you down. I promise you Kate… Please tell me what is the matter.

**Kate:** No one believes me! And neither will you! Everyone just thinks I'm some crazy girl! Some crazy girl that is so crazy, that she doesn't even fit in, in the mental homes.

**Monica: **_(tears are slowly falling down her cheeks) _Kate, please… I will believe you, and I know that you are not crazy! It is all that goes on around you, that has made you this way.

**Kate: **You know nothing about me!

_Kate runs out._

**Monica: **I know she wants to tell me.. but why wont she?

_Tess shows up_

**Tess: **She is just scared… But she will start letting you in on things that make her cry.. But she will start with the smallest thing, because she doesn't know if you will take it to her parents, or if she can really trust you.

**Monica: **What would she say if she could tell how she feels inside?

**Tess: **That is totally up to her, I don't know all that she feels.. and one day she will tell you, how she feels. …. .. There is just one more thing you need to know… When she gets mad, she isn't the time to just sit and let it happen, … unless it is someone who she is weaker against… But she is the kind that will kick butt, if someone makes her really mad.

**Monica:** But that is because she has so much anger building inside her from all that is going on.. is it?

**Tess: **Yes.

_Later that night, Kate is in her room, with her head phones on again, and the Angels are there observing little Kate again._

**Gloria: **Would she be scared if one of us came up, and showed her that we are here?

**Tess:** I don't know…

**Monica:** I don't think I would be the best person, because she would be scared of me…

**Tess:** No one else would be better for her.. you are the only one.

_Monica disappears, and appears outside, and she is taping on Kate's window… but She has her music up to high to hear it. So Monica tries to hit the window harder, and she gets Kate's attention.. Kate opens the window, and takes her head phones off_

**Kate:**_(whispers)_ What are you doing here?

**Monica: **I came to talk.

**Kate:** You're going to get me in trouble… please leave.

**Monica:** What if I told you that you would be the only one to see me, and no one else here could. … Therefore you wouldn't get in trouble.

**Kate:** That's impossible…

**Monica:** No… It's not..

_All of the sudden loud fighting noises are coming from the other room, and Kate starts crying, and she runs to get under the covers. Leaving the window open._

**Monica: **Please, Kate… Come here.

**Kate: **Why do they always do this?

**Monica:** Can I come in?

**Kate: **I'll get in trouble.

**Monica:** I promise, they wont be able to see me…. And…. I'll be of more comfort than that blanket there.

**Kate: **Fine come in!

_Monica crawls in, and right when she does, Nina comes in, with a flare rage._

**Nina:** How come you tried to show your dad your privates?

**Kate:** I didn't.

**Nina: **Yes you did! Don't lie to me sister!

**Kate:** I was in my room this whole time.

_Kate is just now realizing that Nina hasn't said anything about Monica being in the room. Monica sits next to Kate and hugs her around her shoulders._

**Nina: **I saw you! You are such a sl--!

**Kate:**_(in a low voice)_ what ever.

**Nina:** What did you say!

**Kate:** I said what ever!

**Nina:** You have something to say then say it! He is my husband!

**Kate:** I didn't do anything.

_Nina slaps Kate on the cheek, and Nina leaves the room with a slam of the door._

**Kate: **She didn't see you…

**Monica: **I know…

**Kate:** How?

**Monica:** I told you I would help you.. and I wasn't like the others..

**Kate:** I ….. No…. … No one knows, and no one cares..

**Monica: **I know, and I care…

**Kate: **What do you know!

**Monica: **I know that when you were younger you were always helping others, trying to make them happy. And I know your living conditions have effected how you act, and feel…


	4. Chapter 3: School

**Chapter 3: "School"**

_A day later, at school. Kate is walking into the U.S. History class, but she still has here head down.. Monica is very worried about the young girl. Kate sits down in her seat as the bell rings, and starts writing something in her notebook._

**Kate:**_(writing in her note book)_ "I've gone crazy, Best friend. Hey Iris, how are you? You wouldn't believe what happened last night.. I think I was in a dream… My substitute teacher came to my window and came in, and when my mom came in, she couldn't see her… I think that was all a dream… But it would be great to really have something like that happen. A few boys the other day were making fun of me.. I wish you were here! Everyone one is mean here, and no one knows anything about me… I wish I was still there…… I can't wait until the next time I see you! Uh-oh, teachers coming by to look at what we are doing, gotta go! Kate."

_As Monica reaches Kate's desk, Kate slams her notebook shut, and opens her history book._

**Monica:** What are you writing?

**Kate:** Nothing.

**Monica:** Why wont you tell me anything.

**Boy: **She never does. Don't waste your time, with that weird girl!

_Even one in the class is laughing, and Kate slouches down in the chair._

**Monica: **That is enough! One more comment like that, you will be down in the office, and that goes for anyone who laughs at that too!

**Girl:**_(laughing)_ So you are going to send us to the principles office, for laughing? I'd like to see that!

**Monica: **Get back to work. Or you **will** see it.

_They all stop laughing, and Monica goes to the teachers desk and writes a note, and as she is passing everyone's desk again, she drops it off at Kate's desk. Kate opens it and reads it._

**"Please Kate, Don't listen to the ones in the class. They have no clue what they are talking about. But will you come see me after class?"**

_The bell rings and every one leaves but Monica, and Kate. Kate is getting her stuff gathered up, and she walks up to Monica._

**Kate: **You wanted to talk to me?

**Monica: **Yes.

**Kate:** About what?

**Monica: **You don't have to be scared of me.

**Kate:**_(nervous laugh) _I'm not scared of you.

**Monica: **I wont hurt you like all the others have done before.

**Kate:** No one here! I can't trust any one.

**Monica:** You can trust me…

**Kate:** I can't.

**Monica:** Why not?

**Kate: **I just can't!

**Monica: **Will you share that song that you are singing in your head right now with me?

**Kate: **what?

**Monica: **That song.. That you are singing… and you should write it down on paper… It's a good way to remember things.

**Kate:** Writing things on paper, only get me caught.

**Monica:** Caught doing what?

**Kate: **Whatever it is that my parents want to make out of it.

**Monica:** Please share that song with me?

**Kate:**_(looking into Monica's eyes, to see if she can trust her)_ It's stupid.

**Monica:** Nothing is stupid, if it comes from your heart….

**Kate:**_(sighs)_ Fine, I will..

_Monica walks over, and brings two chairs over to where Kate is standing, and they both sit down, and Kate sings her, the song she has in her head._

**Kate:**_(singing in a really high, yet sweet voice)_ Can I ask you a question please? Promise you wont laugh at me? Honestly I'm standing her, I'm afraid I'll be betrayed. Can you turn my black roses red? Can you help the light in, and throw the dark out?

**Monica: **That was beautiful!

**Kate: **_(blushing, and crying)_ I can't believe I did that.

**Monica: **Did what? It was so pretty!

**Kate: **If only that wasn't just a dream last night! _(Kate screamed, as she ran out of the room.)_

_Tess Shows up, and Monica is just feeling useless._

**Tess: **She doesn't even know if she wants to trust herself or not. Her parents have her so confused.

**Monica:** I just don't know how to make her see.

**Tess:** Time will be the only thing that will…… …. That song was to you..

**Monica: **I know… She wanted to let sing it so bad, I could hear it in her mind. Why did she run out after she sang it to me?

**Tess: **Did you not hear her? She thinks what happened last night was a dream..

**Monica: **Why does she think that?

**Tess: **Because that is the only way she can explain what happened last night…. And even though she really wants to think it was reality, she doesn't.

_Nina comes walking in the classroom, but Tess is unseen._

**Nina:** Hi, have you seen Kate? She's my daughter.

**Monica:** Yes, she was just in this class, but I think she has Biology next period.

**Nina: **Thanks… Um… How are her grades in here?

**Monica: **She needs improvement, but other than that, she is lovely to have in this class..

**Nina:** Has she said anything strange to you?

_Kate walks in one of the back doors in the room, but she was unheard by all, but Tess. Kate hides in a corner of the wall, and listens._

**Monica: **No, she is a very good student.

**Nina: **Well, she seems to go around talking to everyone, telling them lies about me, and her dad. I just wanted to let you know, that she has a wild imagination, and she always lies.. and it is always about me, and her dad.

**Monica:** I can assure you that, she has not lied to me, nor has she really even talked to me. She comes in class, and goes strait to her seat.

**Nina: **_(nods)_ Thanks..

_Nina walks out._

**Monica:** Can she not see what she is doing to Kate!

**Tess:** It's not that she can't see it. It's that she loves treating them this way.

**Monica: **Them?

**Tess:** Yes, Kate, and her dad.

**Monica:** But her dad can leave if he wanted to.. According to Andrew, Kate has tried, but she can't.

**Tess:** That is true… Nina just finds pleasure, in other people's pain.

**Monica: **I can't understand anyone like that.

**Tess: **Neither can I… But.. You do have a little spy, who has been listening, and watching you this whole time… she's up there. (Tess points)

**Monica:** Who?

_Monica walks towards the back to find Kate back there sitting in the floor, crying._

**Monica:** Kate?

**Kate:** She tells everyone that… She tells them that, and they believe her.

**Monica:** I don't believe her…. I believe you.

**Kate:** After my mom left.. Who were you talking to?

**Monica:** Oh… um… _(Monica remembers that Tess was unseen and unheard)_ Well.. Just one of my friends.

**Kate:** An unseen one?

**Monica:** Well… yes…

**Kate**: Please don't get mad at me, I want to ask something!

**Monica: **What is it?

**Kate: **Was that just a dream last night, or was it real?

**Monica:** It was real.

**Kate: **Then how could my mom not see you?

**Monica: **You're special..

**Kate:** How?

**Monica: **I think you already know how your mom couldn't see me.

**Kate:** … …. … I don't want to go home.

_Tess walks up, but now Kate can see her too._

**Kate: **Who are you?

**Tess: **I am one of Monica's friends.

**Kate: **_(Looks to Monica, and starts pleading) _Please don't make me go home! Please! I don't want to! You've seen it! Please?

**Monica:** You must go home.. but you don't have to be alone.

**Kate:** If you are seen by my mom here, then why weren't you seen by her at my house?

**Monica:** Just like my friend here Tess, you couldn't see her.

**Kate:** She was the one you were talking to?

**Monica:** Yes.


	5. Chapter 4: The Ride Home

**Chapter 4: "The Ride Home"**

_Later on that day, school is out, and Kate is on the way to her mom's car, Monica is running up to catch up with Kate._

**Monica:** Can I come with you?

**Kate:** What if my mom sees you?

**Monica:** She wont.. It's not her time yet.

**Kate: **I really don't want to go home.

**Monica:** But you must…

**Kate: **You're coming right?

**Monica:**_(smiles) _Yep.

_Kate gets in the car, and Monica appears in the back seat._

**Nina: **How was school?

**Kate:**_(In a depressed voice)_ It was fine.

**Nina: **Well! Tell me about your day!

**Kate: **I got an A+ on my Biology homework.

**Nina:** That's good, see I knew you could do it.

**Kate:** yep.

**Nina:** My day was horrible! Your father told me some things about you and him..

**Kate:** What do you mean?

**Nina:** I know how you have him sneak out of the bed room at night! To go see you! Don't even deny it!

**Kate: **But I don't do that.

**Nina: **_(screaming)_ I know you did! You little Bit! Now tell me the truth!

**Kate: **_(crying) _But I didn't.

**Nina: **Crying isn't going to help you a bit! Your just a spoiled brat who cries to get her way! You are so weak! Do you realize that! Weakling!

_Kate feels someone's hand on her shoulder, and she glances in the mirror, to find Monica, there._

**Monica:** It will be okay…

**Kate:** I don't know.

**Nina: **You don't know? What kind of weak answer is that? All you want is to get dirty with your dad! And he is mine, Sister! So don't even think about it!

**Kate:** I never do! That is just GROSS!

**Nina:** Don't you raise your voice at me, you little sl-- who--!

_The whole drive home, it only went from bad, to worse, by the time they got home, Kate ran to her room, and slammed her door, and jumped on her bed, and she was crying. Nina was standing at the door._

**Nina: **You little Brat! I ought to show you a think or two! Of how a real family treats each other! You are a hateful little brat!

_Nina walks away. And Monica is in Kate's room, hugging her, trying to comfort Kate._

**Kate:** Why can't she see all I want is her to love me, and treat me like all the other parents do their kids…

**Monica:** I don't know why she can't see… But I can see how much it is hurting you..

**Kate: **How can she not see you?

**Monica: **You know the answer already.

**Kate: **I have thought of a few possibilities.. but they are all stupid… none of them are realistic.

**Monica: **You don't have to be afraid of what I will think, or say, by what you say.. So please don't hold any of it back.. Tell me what you are thinking.

**Kate: **I… I'm just so scared that everyone will get mad at me, for saying things.. because they always do! I don't know why I am so scared of people yelling at me.. I just am.

_Kate is hugging Monica._

**Kate:** How many other friends do you have that are invisible?

**M****onica:** Lots of friends…. You have already met one of my friends.

**Kate:** What are you're other friends names?

**Monica: **Well, there's Gloria, Andrew, Sam, Adam.. and .. oh, there are too many to name off.

**Kate:** I wish I had that many friends.

**Monica: **You will..

**Kate: **I don't know.

**Monica: **One day you will.

_Kate falls asleep in Monica's arms, and in her dream…_

**Kate: **Am I awake? … No, because if I was, then I wouldn't be asking that question……But where am I?

_A woman comes up, and starts singing…_

**Gloria: **Baby girl, close your eyes, You don't know the strength you have inside you.

If I could, I would shelter you from all the pain, That we all must go through, but it's up to you.

The road is long, and it twists and turns. And everything in life, you live and learn.

No, I never said life was easy, nor did I say it was fair.

But look inside your heart, and you'll find the answer waiting there.

If you ever lose your way,

You don't have to be afraid,

Look inside and you'll find a friend that will be with you until the end,

Many different roads to choose,

Searching for the strength to get through,

But it was always there in you,

Hopes can fade,

and Dreams can fade,

Where I come from, that could be a parade,

But love will always find you,

If you just believe,

And if you'll,

Stand stronger,

Work Harder,

Wait for the sign,

Then You will eventually belong."

**Kate:** Who are you?

**Gloria:** My name is Gloria.

**Kate:** Gloria? Do you know Monica?

**Gloria: **Yes, we work together..

**Kate:** Where do you work?

**Gloria:** Well, usually we work on earth.

**Kate:** oh.

_The alarm clock goes off, waking Kate from her dream.. but to her surprise, when she wakes up, she find Monica still there._

**Kate:** You stayed all night?

**Monica: **Yep.


	6. Chapter 5: The Angels Watch

**Chapter 5: "The Angels Watch"**

_It is a Saturday afternoon… And the Angel's are assigned to just watch Nina, and Cypher. Kate, knew that Monica wasn't going to be there today.. In the room where Nina and Cypher are, the Angels are observing, and discussing all that is going on._

**Nina: **Well the Bible says You must be the man of the house, you need to be the one that is strong! The reason why I am the way I am, is because of you!

**Cypher: **Well, the Bible also says that everyone is responsible for there own selfish actions in the end times.

**Nina: **Do you dare tell me what the Bible says! You use it just to hang things over my head! 15 years ago, you slept with that woman and I know you did!

**Cypher:** That was 15 years ago! I have changed. I wasn't a Christian then!

**Nina:** Let me tell you something Mister! You still aren't!

**Cypher:** Why don't I just throw this away then? If I never will be a Christian then what is the use of having a Bible around.

**Nina: **You do it!

**Cypher: **Why do you act like I'm hanging things over your head that comes from the Bible?

**Nina:** Because you are!

**Cypher: **Hun, no I'm not. I am just trying to show you what it says.

**Nina:** No! You take things in the Bible, and twist it to fit what you want!

**Cypher: **Hun, you will be watching the preaching shows, on TBN, and sit there, and if it has the minister has anything to say, that you disagree with, you sit there and justify it, by saying the minister is wrong, and it is okay, if you are someone like you…. Then you say if it something you want someone else to do, you make them listen, but if it says anything about how you are acting, you disagree, and you always justify how you act.

**Nina:** Me? You fu Ba!

**Tess:** This is how it always is.

**Monica:** Is there anything we can say to make her realize?

**Tess:** I'm afraid not… She wouldn't believe us if we told her anything..

**Monica:** She is acting like she is the judge of all.. But in the Bible it says, no one has the right to judge others.. that God is the only one who has the right to do that, on Judgment Day.

**Tess:** You're exactly right Angel Girl.. But she doesn't use the Bible to help people, nor does she use it to help herself.. She uses it, to use people.

**Gloria: **How can she be this way?

**Tess:** Oh, there are more people in this world, like her… she isn't the only one..

**Monica:** And no matter what, this lady is right… or that is how she sees herself..

**Tess:** Now you're catching on Angel Girl! That's exactly why Kate has stopped talking what is on her mind, out loud. Everything in her mind, stays there. And it's like she has a whole library of voices that are friends, in her mind.. She talks inside her mind all the time.. She even can get answers from there..

**Monica:** What do you mean?

**Tess:** She prays to God, and she does it in her mind.. And she is very good, at closing out what goes on around her… Therefore even in a loud environment, she can still concentrate.. And just like us… She can hear God… Although…..

**Monica: **What?

**Tess: **She believes it all in her mind, but when the reality sets in, she don't know what was really real… Just like that first night you showed up.. She had no clue, after that night if it was all real or not..

**Monica: **But it was..

**Tess:** I know.. but that is just one of the problems this lady has set in place for this young lady.

**Andrew:** Nina, also controls Cypher's every word, and step.. And when she can't it makes her even madder. That is why he is always in the room.. The only one he is allowed to talk to is Nina… And he isn't allowed to take a shower, or eat, or sleep, or do anything without her permission.. She even tells him what he is allowed to read, and what he isn't allowed to read in the Bible. And she has tried to do the same thing with Kate.. But Kate saw it happening to Cypher, so she tried her best to stand her ground for the freedom in this house.

**Monica: **She wasn't always like this?

**Andrew:** No… She hasn't.. But I don't know what changed her… When she started acting this way, she used to blame it on all the stress she had… now its just all everybody else's fault.

**Gloria: **We have to do something to stop her.

**Tess:** There is nothing we can do right now..

**Gloria: **What good are we, if we can't?

**Tess: **We are here to comfort Kate…

**Andrew:** Not only has Kate tried to commit suicide many times, but so has Cypher, the only thing is.. Nina wants them to, so she will give them the things that they would need to kill themselves, and then tell them to go do it… Kate refused every time.. but after hearing Nina tell her that all the time.. She felt like she should be dead anyways, because no one cared if she lived, not even her mom…

**Gloria:** What about Cypher?

**Andrew:** He never really did anything that could kill him… all he did was stab himself, but not anything that could kill him..

**Gloria:** So he didn't want to die?

**Andrew: **_(smiles)_ Now you are reading between the lines… And he didn't want to die, but he didn't want away from Nina, but he also loves her so much that he wouldn't leave her… … But something Kate has never been able to figure out, is why Cypher get out of this place… But as the times have passed, she has never really cared about if he left anymore, because if he did, Nina would just tear into Kate even more.. Kate knew that.

**Gloria: **That is horrible.

**Monica: **What was it like here before Nina changed how she acted.

**Tess:** A few fights, but nothing this serious.. they were a normal everyday family.. But even then, she still had actions, and thoughts, of getting pleasure by other's pain.. Just like she took Kate from her real mom, and dad, and told them _(says in a imitating voice)_ "Because of this child belongs to you, and the father, I will take her.. just like he took you from me!"

**Monica:** But isn't Nina's daughter, Kate's real mom?

**Tess:** Yes.

**Monica:** Was she just hiding her personality this whole time? With a few slips of it coming out off and on?

**Tess: **Have you ever heard about how demons can effect a generation of families?

**Monica: **Yes, is that what has happened here?

**Tess**: Well this personality all started with June. June is Kate's 5th great Grandmother.

**Monica:** Oh…..

**Gloria: **But how were things when everything was "normal"?

**Tess:** Kate, and Cypher, used to play Nintendo games all the time.. and when she was 5yr, she used to wait with a controller in her hand, watching the door, until Cypher came home, and she would leap for joy, and run to him, and beg him to play Super Mario Brothers with him.. And this went on until she was about 11 years old.. That is about when Nina started coming in, and changing things.

**Nina: **_(Throws Bible at Cypher) _You can take it, and shove it! I will keep praying! And maybe some harm will come to you by my prayers.

**Cypher:** Why do you always start this?

**Nina: **ME! Start it? Ohhh-hooo! You started it, when you started hanging around those women in school.

**Cypher:** Dear, you and me weren't even together then.. And they were only girlfriends, I never did anything but hug and kiss them.. Nothing like what I do with you.. I do it all with you.

**Nina:** You have made my life so unhappy, it is so unbearable!

**Cypher: **Ya, I'm the fault for everything.

**Nina: **Yes! You are!


	7. Chapter 6: Comforting Kate

**Chapter 6: "Comforting Kate"**

_It is a Monday evening… Kate is home, under her covers in her room crying, as she has a flash light shining on the paper that she is writing on… She is writing a song….. Something she hasn't done for a very long time._

""I can remember the very first time I cried, How I wiped my eyes, and buried the pain inside.

All of my memories, good and best, has past, didn't even take the time to realize staring at the cracks in the walls because I'm waiting for it all, to come to an end.

Still I curl up, right under the bed, because it's ticking on my head, all over again.

''Do you even know who you are?''

I guess I'm trying to find out.

'A bottled dream, or a superstar?'

I want to be a star.

'Is life good to you, or is it bad?'

I can't tell anymore.

'Do you even know what you have?'

No.

Lying awake, watching the moon light, how the owls sing, as I count the stars, throughout my eyes. Constantly pushing…. I don't seem to feel a thing, I don't even want to try.

I'm looking for a way to become the person that I used to be, when I was 12yr.

'Do you even know who you are?'

I'm still trying to find out,

'A bottled dream, or a superstar?'

Everybody wants to be a superstar.

'Sorry girl, tale of tough to me. Cause I'm wondering how you really feel.'

I'm a….. Lonely girl. I'll tell the truth to you. I'm just trying to make… it through this life.

'Do you even know who you are?'

Nooooo, No, No.

'A bottled dream, or a superstar?'

Oh, I wanted to be a star.

'Is life good to you, or is it bad?'

It seems to be all bad.

'Do you even know what you have?'

I guess not… I just guess not!

'Do you even know who you are?'

No, but I'm trying to find… me..

'A rising dream, or a fallen star?'

I think, I'm a fallen star."

_Kate turns off her flash light, and folds the piece of paper up, and puts it in her pocket. And she falls asleep. The Angel's are observing her unseen._

**Monica:** What was she writing?

**Tess:** It's the start of her trust.

**Monica:** (tilts head) What do you mean?

**Tess: **She has started to trust you now. She wrote you a song that she heard in her head.

**Monica: **Oh…

**Andrew:** I'm sorry lady's but I must go start my assignment.

**Monica:** Ok.

**Tess: **Who is your assignment?

**Andrew:** Cypher.

**Gloria:** So who gets Nina?

**Tess:** I don't know… I don't even know if someone will be assigned to her.

**Andrew: **_(has a sad face)_ I wont be long..

**Tess: **Angel Boy, what are you talking about?

**Andrew:** She has finally pushed him too far…

_Kate wakes up, she thought she heard a guy's voice (Andrew's to be exact)… She looks around but she sees no one.. But assuming that Monica might be there._

**Kate: **_(whispers)_ Monica? Are you here?

_Monica turns toward Tess shocked._

**Monica:** Did she hear us?

**Tess:** It's possible.

**Kate: **_(whispers)_ Is anyone in here? ….. ….. … Possibly someone I haven't met before?

**Monica:** How?

**Tess:** I don't know…

**Andrew: **I must be going.

_Andrew walks out of the room._

**Kate: **Ok.. Who ever you are… goodnight..

_A few hours later, Kate wakes up to Nina screaming. And Kate runs out of her room, to find out what Nina is screaming about… She finds Nina standing over Cypher… But.. Nina has a gun in her hand._

**Kate:**_(Scared)_ Mom?

_Nina turns, and points the gun at Kate_

**Kate: **_(screams)_ No!.. Please, don't!

**Nina:** What?

_Nina shakes her head, and drops the gun._

**Nina:** He killed himself.

**Kate:** But.. you… the gun.. he..

**Nina:** I SAID HE DID IT!

**Kate:**_(a few tears fall down) _You…. You.. killed him.

**Nina: **_(gasps)_ How dare you talk to me like that! Get you your room now!

_Kate runs into her room, and closes the door behind her… Her heart is pounding, and she runs to the phone in her room. And calls 911.. Andrew walks back in the room._

**Andrew: **Change in plans..

**Tess:** He's going to live?

**Andrew:** No… he is already dead… But he didn't kill himself…

**Tess:** Then how did he die?

**Andrew:** Nina.. She murdered him.

**Tess:** Oh dear…

**Andrew:** This child is in more danger now than she has ever been in before.

**Monica: **Should I show her that I am here, Tess?

**Tess:** Yes, that would be a good idea..

**Kate**: Hello? Please _(whispering)_ you must help… my dad is dead.. and … my mom, had a…

_The phone goes dead, and Kate looks up to find Nina standing there with the phone cord cut in two._

**Nina: **I told you that he did it! You dare speak a word to anyone at school about this, or anyone at all, you will end up just like him!

_Nina walks out. And Kate is crying, and shaking. Monica shows up, and walks towards Kate, and hugs her._

**Kate:** He… She had a… and she…

**Monica:** shhh, it will be okay..

_Monica looks to Tess for some answers_

**Tess:** I don't know, Angel Girl.

**Gloria: **I can't stand watching this!

_Gloria storms out, and all of the sudden they all her Gloria yelling at Nina.. Monica looks up surprised, and Tess runs out there trying to stop Gloria._

**Tess:** Gloria, this isn't the right time. Not yet Angel Baby! Not yet!

**Gloria:** You don't see how much you hurt anyone! You think everyone should be a servant to you… and you don't even see who all you hurt, when you kill someone!

**Nina: **Who the he-- are you!

**Gloria: **I am very angry! Watching this pain go on!

**Tess:**_ (trying to lead Gloria back in the bedroom by taking her by the shoulders) _Gloria, please come on.. Its not time yet!

**Kate: **Who is that?

**Monica: **Gloria.

**Kate:** Is she an Angel?

**Monica:**_ (smiles)_ Yes.

**Kate:** Are you?

**Monica:**_(still smiling)_ Yes.

**Kate:** Do you know what really happened?

**Monica: **I heard from my friend Andrew.

**Kate:** The guy?

**Monica:**_(confused face)_ Yes.. Why?

**Kate:** I heard him earlier.

_Kate is hugging Monica, and crying_

**Kate:** Is he dead?

**Monica: **…. … I'm afraid so.

**Gloria: **You need to learn how to treat people!

**Tess:** Gloria! Please!

**Nina: **Look you! If you don't want to end up like this guy, I would suggest that you leave, and NOW!

**Gloria: **You can't hurt me.

**Nina: **Yeah, well we will see about that.

_Nina turns around and reaches for the gun, and Tess, has finally pulled Gloria back into the bed room. And when Nina turns back around and aims the gun in the general direction that Gloria was standing she finds that she has left._

**Nina:** Where is she?

**Monica:** Tess…

_Kate looks up to see where Monica is looking, and looks towards the same spot, but sees nothing, nor does she hear anything._

**Tess:** I need to tell Gloria something.

**Monica:** Can we take her?

**Tess: **What?

**Monica:** I can't do this assignment, if I can't help in anyway.

**Tess:** But you are helping… You are here to comfort her.. Your assignment is to comfort her.

**Gloria: **Tess, can you not see the pain in this girls eyes?

**Tess:** I'm sorry you two…

**Monica: **Please?

_Kate not knowing who she is talking to, but she has kind of caught on to what Monica was asking._

**Kate:** Please?

_Monica looks to Kate shocked_

**Monica: **You can see her?

**Kate:** You're asking if you can take me somewhere away from here…. Aren't you?

**Monica:** Yes, but I can't.

**Kate: **Please! I don't even care if it is the jail!

**Monica: **You can't possibly mean that.

**Kate: **I do…

**Tess:** ….. Okay… But we must move quick.

**Andrew: **Very quick Tess! This girl's life is in danger!

_Kate hands Monica her song, and Monica reads it. And hugs her._

**Monica: **You will be a star… A bright shining star!


End file.
